Rose Red the Viking Princess
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Snow White's sister Rose Red also wants true love but she doubts she'll find it in Germany She also loves animals like her sister but she rather be surrounded by dragons then forest animals. Rose seeks adventure and living off the land not living in a castle that's when she meets Hiccup and his gang and ends up married to a Berserker and the owner of a Slitherwing named CandyApple.


**(Takes place after HTTYD 1 and during HTTYD 2)(I changed a few things, like I made Dagur good right during Riders of Berk instead of Race to the Edge. And made Trader Johann good for real)**

 **Location: Snow White's castle(9:00AM)**

 **Snow White: I'll miss you sis, I hope you find what you're looking for.(Hugging her older sister)**

 **Florain: Come visit anytime Rose**

 **Rose Red: Thanks guys I'll miss both of you and good luck to your little boy(Let go looking at Snow White's pregnant stomach)**

 **Snow White: Thanks Rose Red**

 **In the air somewhere(Hiccup is riding Toothless and Stoick and Gobber are riding Thornado)**

 **Stoick: Where is he? He's been late before but never this late**

 **Gobber: Are you sure Trader Johann even has it?**

 **Stoick: Yes**

 **Hiccup: You know it might help if I actually knew what we were looking for**

 **Stoick: Were looking for Johann that's all you need to know**

 **They landed back on Berk**

 **Gobber: Don't worry good friend it will arrive safely and in good time(Put his hand on Stoick's shoulder)**

 **Hiccup: Come on bud you and me are going on a little field trip**

 **The dragon pit(Hiccup is packing his bag)**

 **Hiccup: Okey dokey we'll start with the west islands and work our way back**

 **Astrid: Back from where?(Got off of Stormfly)**

 **Hiccup: Just a quick spin around the island**

 **Astrid looked in his bag and took out a fish**

 **Astrid: With enough food to feed the entire Berserker tribe?**

 **Dagur: I heard Berserker(Walked up with Snotlout)**

 **Snotlout: Do I see a salmon?**

 **He took a bite and drank Hiccup's water**

 **Hiccup: Okay if you must know(Sighed)**

 **Astrid: And we must**

 **Hiccup: I'm going to do something for my father, Trader Johann is bringing something for him something important and it should of been here by now.**

 **Snotlout: Your not trading this fish are you? Cause it's delicious**

 **Hookfang ate it**

 **Snotlout: Hey(Snapped his fingers)**

 **Hookfang coughed it up into his hand and Snotlout ate the rest.**

 **Dagur: When do we leave?**

 **Hiccup: I need to go on my own if we all disappear my dad will get suspicious.**

 **Snotlout: Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you-(Laughed)**

 **He started chocking**

 **Snotlout: Help**

 **Dagur punched him in the stomach sending the fish flying out**

 **Hiccup: Alright fine you three can come but that's it don't even tell the others.**

 **Somewhere over the ocean(Everyone is flying on their dragons)**

 **Tuffnut: Hey Hiccup Snotlout told us there would be salmon**

 **Hiccup: I'm pretty sure I said don't tell the others**

 **Snotlout: And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you**

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?**

 **Hiccup: Yeah yeah**

 **Astrid: Look(Pointed down below at someone floating on a piece of wood)**

 **Hiccup: Is that Johann?**

 **Snotlout: I thought he had a bigger boat than that?**

 **Hiccup: Come on gang let's check it out**

 **Hiccup flew down and Toothless grabbed Johann and they all flew to the nearest island.**

 **Johann: The fog the fog**

 **Hiccup: Johann where's your ship?**

 **Johann: No idea all I know is I was sailing than my entire ship is pulled out from under me.**

 **Hiccup: We don't understand**

 **Johann: I do, I got to close**

 **Fishlegs: To close to what?**

 **Johann: To close to Breakneck Bog**

 **The gang: Breakneck Bog**

 **Fishlegs: Many ships sailed and never returned**

 **Astrid: My grandfather told me it's pirates**

 **Snotlout: That's ridiculous everyone knows it's haunted by a fog monster**

 **Fishlegs: Fog monster?**

 **Johann: Yes what he said it surrounded me**

 **Snotlout: See fog monster**

 **Hiccup: Johann we have to find your ship there's something on it for my father.(Walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders)**

 **Johann: Yes yes there was but it wasn't for your father it's for you**

 **Hiccup: For me, from who?**

 **Johann: He didn't tell you? It's from your mother**

 **Hiccup: My mother?**

 **Dagur: That's impossible**

 **Hiccup: Where is it?**

 **Johann: I have no idea I just know it's in a chest with the Berk crest on it**

 **Hiccup: I have to find it, take us back there show us where to find it**

 **Johann: No no I won't you can't make me I have a knife in my boot(Stood up)**

 **Johann: I don't have a knife in my boot, but no more fog pleas**

 **Hiccup: Alright just tell me how to find Breakneck Bog**

 **Johann: Head do east, there's a island in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck a Bog is the thump**

 **Hiccup: Snotlout you and the twins take him back to Berk**

 **Snotlout: Back to Berk with this clown and those clowns?**

 **Hiccup: We don't have any choice and if anything happens you'll be glad you have them with you.**

 **Fishlegs: Question what is the rest of us doing?**

 **Hiccup: Were going to Breakneck Bog**

 **Fishlegs whimpered**

 **Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid, and Dagur landed on Breakneck Bog**

 **On a beach on Breakneck Bog(Rose Red is drawing and humming)**

 **Her Slitherwing CandyApple flew down and alerted her that people were on the island.**

 **Somewhere else on the island**

 **Hiccup: No boat**

 **Dagur: Not even remains of a boat**

 **Fishlegs: You know who would take a boat? A fog monster**

 **All the dragons started snarling**

 **Astrid: What was that?**

 **Hiccup: Let's find out**

 **They started walking in a spilt second Shattermaster dragged Dagur away and an anchor landed where he was standing. They looked up and saw a boat in a tree**

 **Astrid: Trader Johann's ship**

 **Hiccup: He really got off coarse**

 **Fishlegs: Fog monster**

 **They all flew up to the boat and went on it as their dragons went back to the ground.**

 **Fishlegs: Stay where you can hear daddy**

 **Hiccup: So let's just find this thing and get out of here, we're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it.**

 **A bone fell from the sky**

 **Fishlegs: Care to explain that**

 **A bunch of bones started to fall from the sky they ran down below**

 **Hiccup: Let's just start looking for the chest that really dosen't sound like friendly scraping.**

 **They all started looking Fishlegs screamed as something touched his shoulder.**

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs I found it**

 **Fishlegs: Thank Thor there was a hand with all the skin scraped off**

 **They started hearing noises**

 **Dagur: It's coming after us**

 **Hiccup: Hide in there**

 **They all hid in a closet**

 **Hiccup: Nobody breath(Whispered)**

 **The door started to shake**

 **Fishlegs: I just wanted to let you know I love you guys**

 **Everyone screamed as the door opened**

 **Tuffnut: Hey guys need a hand?(Standing there with Ruffnut and Snotlout holding the bone arm)**

 **Astrid tackled him and started hitting him with the bone arm**

 **Hiccup: Alright break it up you guys, so let me get this straight this was all you?**

 **Snotlout: Yep**

 **Hiccup: Why would you do that? What were you thinking?**

 **Snotlout: That I was going to make you pay for striking me with Trader Johann**

 **Hiccup: Where is he?**

 **Snotlout: Don't worry he's fine**

 **Astrid: What's with that stupid necklace?**

 **Snotlout: You like it? I found it on deck, I can grab one for you if you like?**

 **Everyone screamed as the boat fell to the ground**

 **Hiccup: Everybody okay?**

 **Hiccup: Run!**

 **Fog started filling the ship everyone screamed but then the fog disappeared.**

 **Astrid: Can we please just get out of here?**

 **Hiccup: The chest it's gone I just had it**

 **Tuffnut: To bad to sad see you later**

 **Everyone ran up the stairs and hopped off but Dagur stopped when he saw the most beautiful woman he ever seen. She was sitting on the deck crying cause of her left leg trapped in a dragon trap.**

 **Dagur: Guys wait(Called the other as he ran over to her as Hiccup ran up.**

 **Dagur: Are you okay? What happened?**

 **Red Rose: I live on this island with my Slitherwing CandyApple, she alerted me that you guys arrived and where you were heading in case you were a threat. As soon as I got on the ship it fell and my leg landed in the trap.(Crying in pain)**

 **Everyone else took notice of the beautiful girl with long blood red hair, rose red lips, snow white skin, eyes green as spring grass lite by the sun, and wearing a short sleeve long dress where the top part was yellow and bottom was blue.**

 **Fishlegs: Did she just say Slitherwing?**

 **Astrid: Yep there's one standing next to our dragons**

 **Snotlout: What's your name fair lady?**

 **Rose Red: Rose Red, Princess Rose Red**

 **Hiccup: Well your highness that quit the situation you got into, hang on we'll help you.**

 **Dagur undid the trap opening it than picked her up and sat her away from the trap.**

 **Dagur: You guys worry about getting the chest back I'll take Rose Red to Gothi and stay with her.**

 **Fishlegs: Wait, I found this on the ship, is it yours?(Holding a blue chain necklace with an oval red gem)**

 **Rose Red: Yes it is, my sister gave that to me as a going away/good luck present**

 **Dagur took the necklace and took off on Shattermaster holding Rose Red while CandyApple followed.**

 **Hiccup: The rest of you follow Dagur I have to find that chest**

 **Snotlout: Okay see ya**

 **Astrid: Hold on you guys, that chest is from his mom**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah touching story gotta go**

 **Astrid: Put yourselves in his shoes**

 **Snotlout: Shoe**

 **Astrid: What if it was your mother?**

 **They stopped and got off their dragons**

 **Snotlout: I hate you(Said to Astrid)**

 **Hiccup: Thanks guys, now let's go find that fog monster**

 **They took off and followed the fog**

 **Astrid: Down there(Pointed)**

 **Hiccup: Is it me or does fog not move like that at all**

 **They flew down and followed**

 **Snotlout: There's two of them**

 **Hiccup: Astrid**

 **Astrid: I'm on it**

 **They separated following the two fog monsters than they all landed.**

 **Hiccup: We lost them**

 **Astrid: So did we**

 **They all got off their dragons**

 **Tuffnut: But it didn't lose us**

 **The fog surrounded them the dragons flew up and started to flap their wings revealing Smoke Breath dragons.**

 **Ruffnut: Their dragons**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah angry ones**

 **Hiccup: On the bright side Fishlegs no fog monster**

 **Fishlegs: I feel so much better now(Sarcastically)**

 **Tuffnut: What are those things?**

 **Fishlegs: Smothering Smoke Breath dragons, what?**

 **Snotlout: You knew about these things?**

 **Fishlegs: I read about them I didn't know they actually existed**

 **Astrid: So you went with fog monster instead?**

 **Hiccup: Guys can we talk about this later please, what else did the book say?**

 **Fishlegs: Their very territorial and I forget the other thing**

 **The Smoke Breaths went at them**

 **Hiccup: There's too many of them let's fall back**

 **Tuffnut: Fall back where?**

 **Hiccup: Give us a fire line**

 **Tuffnut and Ruffnut made Barf and Belch fire than the gang took off and landed on a cliff.**

 **Fishlegs: What are we doing why are we still here?**

 **Hiccup: I can't leave without that chest**

 **Snotlout: You don't even know if they have it**

 **They saw the Smoke Breaths carry an anchor into a cave**

 **Hiccup: I have pretty good feeling, let's get a closer look**

 **They landed and hide behind some rocks**

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs anything else you would like to tell us about these dragons?**

 **Fishlegs: Yes the third thing is that they build their nests out of metal**

 **Tuffnut: That doesn't sound to cozy, or does it?**

 **Fishlegs: It's not meant to be they do it to defend themselves from bigger dragons**

 **Hiccup: I wish I could see in there**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah you do(Looking at his hand through a telescope)**

 **Hiccup: Where did you get that?**

 **Tuffnut: Duh the ship**

 **Hiccup took it and looked through it**

 **Hiccup: Their smelting it all together, the chest it's in there. We have to get them out of that cave.**

 **Astrid: Maybe we can lower them away**

 **Hiccup: With what?**

 **They all looked at Snotlout's necklace**

 **Snotlout took off the necklace**

 **Snotlout: Here dragons I've got something for you, I'm going to make Hiccup eat that chest.(Waving around the necklace)**

 **The Smoke Breaths flew out of the cave**

 **Hiccup: Hurry those dragons will be done with Snotlout before you know it**

 **He, Fishlegs, and Astrid flew into the cave**

 **Fishlegs: Guys their coming back(Hiccup grabbed the chest)**

 **Astrid: Hiccup hurry**

 **Hiccup: Toothless**

 **Toothless flapped the smoke away and took off**

 **Snotlout: Don't leave me(Cried as the Smoke Breaths tried to smelt his necklace while he was still wearing it)**

 **Hiccup: Plasma blast**

 **Toothless blasted the Smoke Breaths away from Snotlout than he got on Toothless. They all flew out of the cave**

 **Hiccup: Snotlout would you leave the necklace**

 **Snotlout: No it's my shiny!**

 **Hiccup: Well it's you or your shiny**

 **Snotlout threw the necklace**

 **Snotlout: Hookfang(Hookfang flying above)**

 **Hookfang grabbed Snotlout and put him on**

 **Astrid: Anything you have that's metal throw it at them**

 **They started throwing metal the Smoke Breaths stopped following them**

 **Snotlout: We did it!**

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **A Smoke Breath grabbed his metal leg and pulled at it Toothless spinner and Meatlug knocked the Smoke Breath away from Hiccup. Everyone took off and landed on Berk Snotlout and the twins brought Johann's ship and set it down in the ocean.**

 **Stoick: Glad your safe Johann, is there anything else we can do for you?**

 **Johann: Yes just give me five minutes with the three who dropped me back in the ocean!**

 **Hiccup's house his room(5:00PM)**

 **Stoick: Go ahead**

 **Hiccup opened the chest there was a stuff animal dragon inside he took it out.**

 **Hiccup: I remember this**

 **Stoick: You should, your mother made that for you when you were just a baby. Scared you have to death you didn't sleep for a week.(Put his arm around his sons shoulders)**

 **Hiccup: I was scared of dragons?**

 **Stoick: Terrified, one day we were fishing and you threw that thing in the ocean.**

 **Hiccup: How did you find it?**

 **Stoick: One day it showed up in a fishing net and Johann got it in trade and contacted me.**

 **Hiccup: Now I love it**

 **Stoick: Hiccup it would make your mother very happy to finally hear that**

 **20 years passed Dagur married Rose Red who is now 24 years old and moved to Breakneck Bog with her. Rose Red is one day pregnant with a daughter who she is naming Alice. Astrid and Hiccup were now dating and Rose Red and he became very close best friends like brother and sister and she always joined him on his adventures.**

 **Berk(8:00AM)(Dragon racing is going on)**

 **Snotlout: Here you go babe, did I tell you that you look amazing today cause you do.(Tossed her a sheep)**

 **Ruffnut: Come on Barf its starting to stink around here**

 **Tuffnut: Nope she still hates you**

 **Astrid: What are you doing Snotlout? Their going to win now(Hit him in the head)**

 **Snotlout: She's my princess whatever she wants she gets**

 **Astrid: Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?**

 **Snotlout: Only for a couple of hours**

 **Tuffnut threw the sheep in their basket**

 **Stoick: That's nine for the twins, Astrid with three, Snotlout and Fishlegs with zero and Rose Red and Hiccup are nowhere to be found.**

 **Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk didn't you Stoick?**

 **The horn went off**

 **Stoick: It's time Gobber**

 **Gobber released the black sheep**

 **Astrid: The black sheep, come on Stormfly we can still win this thing**

 **Snotlout caught the sheep**

 **Snotlout: Black sheep baby(Tossed it to Ruffnut)**

 **Ruffnut: The black sheep I'm totally winning**

 **Fishlegs: Were winning together**

 **Ruffnut: Nothing can stop me**

 **Tuffnut: Except me were attached genius, stop trying to steal all my glory.(They yanked on the sheep)**

 **Stoick: Get them Astrid**

 **Astrid: Gotcha(Hopped on Bark and Belch grabbed the sheep and hopped back on Stormfly)**

 **She threw it into her net**

 **Stoick: Well played Astrid takes the game! That's my future daughter in law!**

 **In Gobber's shop (Rose Red is wearing a red knee length skirt, a white tank top, and no shoes)(She and Dagur are helping Gobber seeing how Hiccup is gone)**

 **Stoick: Any sign of him?**

 **Gobber: He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless arrived**

 **Stoick: There he is! The pride of Berk!**

 **Hiccup got off of Toothless**

 **Gobber: Who finally decided to show up to work**

 **Hiccup: Sorry got held up**

 **Dagur: Yeah brother Rosie and I had to help**

 **Rose Red: Which was totally fine with me**

 **Hiccup: Hey dad can I have a word?**

 **Stoick: Something you're itching to tell me?**

 **Hiccup: Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes(Stoick put his arm around Hiccup)**

 **Stoick: Good man now lesson number one, a chief's first duty is to his people. So 41?(Let go and grabbed a number)**

 **A male Viking: That's me! Okay I want one of those high seaters with lots of spikes. And a big stowage compartment.**

 **Stoick: Absolutely you got it sir**

 **Hiccup: Dad this is actually more important than building saddles.**

 **Stoick: Lesson two no task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse of Grump**

 **Gobber: Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

 **Grump shot too big of a fire ball Gobber pulled a lever dumping water on the fire.**

 **Gobber: That's it Grump, You're going up for adoption**

 **Hiccup: Seriously I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

 **Fishlegs: A new one? Any new dragons?(Asked excitedly)**

 **Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out these folks weren't particularly friendly.**

 **Gobber: Really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?(Asked Hiccup and Astrid)**

 **Hiccup: No this was different these guys were trappers. Dragon trappers**

 **Astrid: You should have seen their fort. All blown up and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird!**

 **Hiccup: I never seen anything like it. And they thought we did it!**

 **Gobber: You two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days.**

 **Stoick: Gobbers right son. Besides you'll have more important uses for your time.**

 **He turned on a saw**

 **Stoick: Once we make the big announcement!**

 **Hiccup turned off the saw**

 **Hiccup: They are building a dragon army, at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloodyfist or something**

 **Everyone's facial expressions changed**

 **Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

 **Ruffnut: Or mine!**

 **Tuffnut: You're such a moron**

 **Fishlegs: A beautiful moron**

 **Snotlout: Yeah**

 **Ruffnut groaned totally annoyed**

 **Stoick: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?(Grabbed Hiccup hard by the shoulders)**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, wait, you know him?**

 **Suddenly everyone panicked and started running around**

 **Stoick: Ground all dragons! Seal the gates! Lower the stormdoors!**

 **Hiccup: Wait! What is happening?**

 **Gobber: You heard the man lock it down!**

 **Stoick: Drago Bludvist is a madman without conscience or mercy. And If he's built a dragon army, gods help us all.(Grabbed Hiccup shoulders hard again)**

 **Rose Red: Wait, let's ride out there, we'll follow those trappers to Drago talk some sense into him and change his mind.**

 **Stoick: No, we fortify the island**

 **Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **Stoick: Peace is over Hiccup, I must prepare you for war.**

 **Hiccup: War? Dad if Drago is coming for our dragons we can't wait around for him to get here.**

 **Rose Red: Yeah, Let's go find him and change his mind**

 **Stoick: No, some minds won't be changed. Berk is what you need to worry about Hiccup. A chief protects his own**

 **Stoick walked away as Astrid and Dagur walked up to Hiccup and Rose Red.**

 **Astrid and Dagur: Don't!(Astrid said to Hiccup and Dagur said to Rose Red)**

 **Hiccup and Rose Red: We have to**

 **Hiccup kissed Astrid and Rose Red kissed Dagur. Hiccup got on Toothless and Rose Red got on CandyApple. They took off Astrid quickly got on Stormfly and Dagur on Shattermaster and followed them.**

 **Meanwhile while the dragon trappers sailed**

 **Eret: Keep your eyes peeled lads**

 **They noticed four dragons**

 **Eret: Net them lads take them down(Ran to the net trap)**

 **He noticed one of them was Hiccup and another was Astrid.**

 **Eret: Your not getting away this time**

 **Eret: Fire!(Shot nets but missed everytime)**

 **Hiccup, Astrid, Rose Red, and Dagur landed on the ship and got off their dragons.**

 **Eret: And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed(Pointed his sword at them)**

 **Hiccup: Nope, It's your lucky day we give up. That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, one Slitherwing, one Gronckle, and four of the finest dragon riders.(Threw a net on Astrid)**

 **Hiccup: That ought to make the boss happy right?(Made his friends follow him)**

 **Dagur: Brother what are you doing?(They went inside a storage room and shut the door)**

 **Hiccup's fire sword lite**

 **Hiccup: Whoops, can't have armed prisoners(Handed one of the trappers his sword)**

 **Rose Red: How is this a plan?**

 **Hiccup: Just what every trapper needs, one end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare salivia. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas.**

 **There was an explosion the dragons played**

 **Hiccup: Once they see you as one of their own even the testiest dragons can be trained.**

 **Eret: Give me that(Grabbed Hiccup's sword and threw it)**

 **Stormfly chased after it**

 **Eret: What game are you playing at?**

 **Hiccup: No game, we just wanna meet Drago**

 **Eret: Why?(Threw Hiccup's sword again as Stormfly brought it back)**

 **Stormfly went after it again**

 **Hiccup: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons**

 **The trappers laughed Stormfly brought back the sword. They all stopped laughing.**

 **Astrid: He can be really persuasive**

 **Hiccup: Once you earn a dragons loyalty there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.(Petting Toothless)**

 **Eret: You won't be changing any minds here(Laughed)**

 **Hiccup: I can change yours right here right now(Hiccup and his friends walked out of the hole)**

 **Hiccup: May I?**

 **Hiccup screamed as Snotlout flew by on Hookfang and Hookfang grabbed him.**

 **Hiccup: Put me down! Snotlout what are you doing?**

 **Snotlout: See how well I protect and provide?(Asked Ruffnut)**

 **Ruffnut groaned she spotted Eret and fell in love. Hiccup got free and flew back down to the ship.**

 **Hiccup: What are you guys doing here?**

 **Gobber: Were here two resuce you guys!(Landed on the boat)**

 **Rose Red: We don't need to be resuced!**

 **Stoick: Enough!(Landed on the boat as so did the other riders)**

 **Stoick: You four saddle up were going home**

 **Rose Red: No**

 **Stoick: Of all the irresponsible-**

 **Rose Red: Were trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

 **Stoick: Because war is what he wants!**

 **He told them the story of how he knows Drago**

 **Stoick: I was the only one to escape(Sighed sadly)**

 **Stoick: Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with**

 **Hiccup: Maybe**

 **Stoick: Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup: Rose and I are still going to try, and if I can change your mind we can change his too.**

 **Hiccup and Rose Red took off**

 **Astrid: Let's go(Whispered as she and Dagur got on their dragons)**

 **Stoick: No! You two take the others back to Berk! I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

 **Meanwhile with Hiccup and Rose Red as they flew in the air**

 **Hiccup screamed in frustration**

 **Hiccup: Don't worry bud I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise**

 **They felt a presence**

 **Hiccup: Come on dad really?(Sat up)**

 **They noticed the figure**

 **Hiccup: Okay no sudden moves**

 **The person flew up on a Stormcutter making Toothless and CandyApple stop.**

 **Hiccup: Hold on, hold on**

 **All of a sudden three dragons came one grabbing Hiccup, one grabbing Rose Red, and the other grabbing CandyApple.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless!(Screamed as Toothless fell into the water)**

 **The person and all the dragons took off with their captives.**

 **Hiccup: Hey! You left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own he'll drowned!**

 **They flew into an ice cave and dropped them hard**

 **Hiccup: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!(Him and Rose stood up)**

 **Hiccup kept Rose Red behind him and turned on his fire sword. Then he started the Hideous Zippleback gas and gave it a spark.**

 **Rose Red: Who are you? The dragon thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

 **Toothless was brought and put on the ground**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! It's okay it's okay I'm glad to see you too bud. You really had me worried there.**

 **All the dragons lit fires in their mouths the person walked towards Hiccup and Rose Red. The person put their arm in the air and Toothless and CandyApple fell to the ground unconscious. The person continued to walk towards them as Hiccup continued to keep Rose Red behind him. The person stopped.**

 **Valka: Hiccup?**

 **She took off her mask**

 **Valka: Could it be? After all these years how is this possible?**

 **Hiccup: Should I, should I know you?**

 **Valka: No, you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets.**

 **Hiccup gasped**

 **Valka: Come**

 **Meanwhile with Stoick and Gobber flying in the air**

 **Stoick: Boreheaded just like his mother! She could never stay put either!**

 **Gobber: He's just 20 and Viking could there be a worse combination!**

 **Stoick: You know what he and that princess is like Gobber. They'll never give up. And if they find Drago before we find them-**

 **Gobber: Nothing can hurt them with that Night Fury around. It's a Night Fury!**

 **Stoick saw something in the water and flew down and grabbed it. It was Hiccup's mask. Stoick and Gobber looked at each other worriedly.**

 **Stoick: Find them Skullcrusher find them(Held the mask in front of Skullcrushers face so he could sniff)**

 **Meanwhile with Hiccup and Rose Red**

 **Hiccup: Hold on, wait just a minute(Chased after Valka)**

 **Valka: This way!**

 **Hiccup: Come back here!**

 **Valka: Come**

 **Hiccup: You can't just say something like that and run off! Your my mother?! Do you grasp how insane that sounds?**

 **Valka: Come quickly!**

 **Hiccup: I have questions! Where have you been all this time?**

 **Toothless and CandyApple helped Hiccup and Rose Red up.**

 **Hiccup: What have you been doing? But they said you were dead! Everyone think you were eaten by-**

 **They ran into a grassy opening with tons of dragons flying around and playing. They spotted Valka and the Cloudcutter**

 **Hiccup: This is where you've been for 20 years? You been rescuing them, unbelievable.**

 **Valka: You're not upset?**

 **Hiccup: I don't know, It's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy feral vigilante dragon lady.**

 **Valka laughed**

 **Valka: At least I'm not boring, right?(Cloudjumper helped her down)**

 **Hiccup: I guess there's that**

 **Valka: Do you and your girlfriend like it?**

 **Rose Red: We don't have the words, but were best friends. I'm married, my names Princess Rose Red and it's nice to meet you.**

 **Valka looked at Toothless**

 **Valka: Can I-**

 **Valka: He's beautiful, incredible! He might very well be the last of his kind. And look he's your age, no wonder you get along so well. Retractable teeth! How did you-**

 **Hiccup: I found him in the woods, he was shot down and wounded.**

 **Valka: And did Drago do this too?(Looking at Toothlesses tale)**

 **Hiccup: Actually I'm the one who shot him down.(Laughed)**

 **Valka: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend(Hiccup went on Toothlesses back and Rose Red did the same to CandyApple)**

 **Hiccup: He didn't take it all that well, but then he changed, they all did. Before you know it everyone on Berk had dragons of there own.**

 **Valka: If only it was possible**

 **Hiccup: No really**

 **Valka: I tried to Hiccup**

 **She told the story of what happened the night she was taken.**

 **Valka: You and your father nearly died that night all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah It runs in the family**

 **Valka: It broke my heart to stay away but I thought you would be safer if I did.**

 **Hiccup: How did you survive?**

 **Valka: Cloudjumper never meant to harm me, he must of thought I belong here. In the home of the great Bewilder Beast.(Took them over to the Bewilder Beast)**

 **Valka: Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons. With his icy breath this graceful giant built our nest. A safe heaven for dragons everywhere. He protects us, we all live under his care and command. All but the babies of course who listen to no one.**

 **The Bewilder Beast blew ice at Hiccup and Rose Red. Valka laughed**

 **Valka: He likes you two**

 **Rose Red: Wow**

 **Valka: You two must be hungry?**

 **Rose Red: Yeah we could eat**

 **Valka: Good it's feeding time(Put her arm around Hiccup)**

 **Meanwhile with Eret and the trappers on their boat**

 **A trapper: Can we go back?**

 **Eret: We have nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own! If we don't show up with dragons and fast-**

 **Stormfly suddenly grabbed him and took off**

 **Astrid: Careful what you wish for!**

 **Eret: What is this?**

 **Astrid: A kidnapping, you're going to show us the way to Drago.**

 **Eret: And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

 **Astrid: That can be arranged, Stormfly drop**

 **She did**

 **Astrid: Good girl, Stormfly fetch**

 **Eret: Okay I'll take you to Drago(Yelled)**

 **Stormfly seized him again**

 **Astrid: Works every time**

 **Once they arrived Stormfly dropped Eret but then laid on him.**

 **Eret: Okay! I got you here now get this thing off me.**

 **Astrid: never take a toy from a dragon don't you know anything**

 **Eret: Why does this keep happening to me!**

 **They all went to the cliff men showed up Stormfly took off. The men shot the dragons knocking them out. The riders cried for their dragons but then surrendered as they were surrounded. They were brought to Drago**

 **Eret: Drago!**

 **Eret: Get off me!(Made the men let go of him)**

 **Eret: I'm right on time with knew batch of dragons**

 **Hookfang woke up and blew fire Drago blocked it with his cape. Hookfang stopped Drago screamed then put his foot on Hookfang's nose.**

 **Astrid: Hey what are you doing!(Struggled to get free from her captors)**

 **Snotlout: Hookfang!**

 **Drago: You belong to me now**

 **Eret: And I also got you their riders, your welcome**

 **Astrid: What? Are you kidding me?**

 **Ruffnut: But you were so perfect!**

 **Eret: Turns out there is a whole bunch of them out there.**

 **Drago seized Eret hard by throat chocking him**

 **Drago: How many?**

 **Astrid: Hundreds, a whole island full!**

 **Eret: I wouldn't worry about it, my men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding I promise you that.(Choked out)**

 **Astrid: Yes they will, they know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much touch us Hiccup is going to kick-(Drago dropped Eret)**

 **Drago: Hiccup?**

 **Eret: He's not a problem really trust me(Choked out)**

 **Astrid: He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, his heir to the throne of Berk, and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!**

 **Drago: Dragon master? I alone control the dragons!**

 **Fishlegs: Nope sorry(They laughed)**

 **Astrid: And unless you let us go right now he will fly in here on his Night Fury and blow this to splinters.**

 **Drago: First there was one rider, and now all of Berk. And you led them to me!(Grabbed Eret by the face hard)**

 **He threw him hard onto the ground**

 **Drago: Stop all preparations! First we take down their alpha! Then we take Berk! Now get rid of him**

 **Eret: Drago please I-(Backing up with his hands up)**

 **Stormfly flew in front of him and blocked the axes**

 **Astrid: Stormfly no!(Cried as a dart knocked Stormfly out)**

 **Eret realized who he really is and who he was meant to be.**

 **Meanwhile with Hiccup and Rose Red in the dragon field**

 **Rose Red: Well we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We gotta find him first. Let's go**

 **Hiccup and Rose Red muffled as someone seized them making Toothless and CandyApple growl.**

 **Stoick: Easy now**

 **Hiccup: Are you kidding me? How did you get in here?(They broke free)**

 **Stoick: Same way were getting you two out**

 **Hiccup: We?**

 **Gobber: All clear**

 **Stoick: Toothless, CandyApple come(Grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled him)**

 **Hiccup: Wait there's something you need to know**

 **Stoick: Yeah yeah, tell me on the way**

 **Hiccup: This isn't an on the way kind of update actually**

 **Stoick: I heard enough**

 **Gobber: You might want to take this one**

 **Gobber: Oh boy(Sat down)**

 **Hiccup: Dad put the sword away please(Stoick took his sword out as they all went threw the crack)**

 **Stoick gasped, dropped his sword, and took off his helmet as he and Valka spotted each other.**

 **Valka: I know what you're going to say Stoick. How could I have done this? Why didn't come back to you? To our son, I begged for the fighting to stop, to find another way. But did any of you listen? I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone and that was wrong. I see that now but, oh stop being so stoick Stoick. Shout, scream, say something!(Stoick walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek as tears went down her face)**

 **Stoick: Your as beautiful as the day I lost you(Whispered)**

 **They kissed**

 **Meanwhile with Eret and them**

 **Snotlout: Could this day get any worse?**

 **Dagur: Let me see we're gonna jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**

 **Eret: Looks refreshing, please ladies first(Said to Astrid)**

 **Astrid: You're a steaming heap of dragon-**

 **Eret: Duck!**

 **He kicked the guys that had her seized in the head knocking them out, broke free, grabbed their swords, knocked out two other guys, and then shot a guy with a dart knocking him out.**

 **Ruffnut Okay I love you again**

 **Tuffnut: Pathetic, you could still jump(Said to Snotlout)**

 **Eret: So we gonna free your dragons and get out of here or what?**

 **Astrid smiled**

 **Eret: Check every trap, they're here somewhere(Freeded them)**

 **Eret opened Stormfly's trap and jumped in**

 **Eret: Thank you for saving my life, now let me return the favor(Put his hand on her nose)**

 **Meanwhile with Hiccup and Rose Red as Stoick and Valka make dinner**

 **Hiccup: Mom, you'd never recognize it. Where we used to make weapons we now build saddles, wing-slings, and we even fix dragon's teeth!**

 **Stoick: Our son has changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one Val.**

 **Hiccup: Thanks dad, and once you move back in with all your dragons Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay**

 **Stoick: Easy son, it's a lot to take in(Put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder as Valka filled a container with water)**

 **Hiccup: Oh, right**

 **Stoick started whistling**

 **Rose Red: Oh I love this song! Dagur and I danced to it at our wedding. Remember?**

 **Stoick grabbed the container so Valka wouldn't drop it**

 **Stoick: Remember our song Val?**

 **He started singing**

 **Stoick: I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me, no scorching sun nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey, If you will promise me your heart. And love-(Grabbed Valka's hand and rubbed her cheek)**

 **He sighed sadly as he gave up but then she joined in.**

 **Valka: And love me for eternity my dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me. But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.(They joined hands and danced)**

 **Stoick: But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry.**

 **Valka: oh, would you?**

 **Stoick: And I would keep you from all harm If you would stay beside me.**

 **Valka: I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.**

 **Stoick: I only want you near me**

 **Valka and Stoick: To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me.**

 **Gobber: Me-eee-e I'm still going(Singing badly as Stoick picked up Valka then put her back down)**

 **Gobber: I'm done(Rose Red hit him in the stomach)**

 **Valka and Stoick laughed**

 **Stoick: I thought I'd die before we dance that dance again**

 **Valka: No need for drastic measures(Laughed)**

 **Stoick: For you my dear anything, will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again?**

 **Valka and Stoick laughed as Toothless pushed Valka into Stoick.**

 **Stoick: We could be a family, what do you say?(Put one arm around her and the other around Hiccup)**

 **Valka: Yes!**

 **Stoick: Thank Ordin you didn't listen to me son. We never would of found each other.(Walked away with his arm around her)**

 **Rose Red: Toothless CandyApple what is it?**

 **Dragons flew out and bombs started hitting the mountain. Valka ran out and gasped as she saw ships and all of Drago's army below. The others ran out**

 **Rose Red: Oh no**

 **Stoick: Val Val It's okay It's okay, were a team now, what do you want to do?**

 **Val: We have to save the dragons(Put her hands on Hiccup and Stoicks shoulders)**

 **Stoick: You got it, come on son!**

 **Drago: Whatever comes keep hitting the mountains. We have to draw the alpha out.**

 **Snotlout: Yeah!(They showed up with Eret riding on Stormfly and Astrid riding with Fishlegs)**

 **Drago: What!(Noticed them)**

 **Astrid: You really are full of surprises!**

 **She jumped on Stormfly**

 **Astrid: Let's go!**

 **Tuffnut: Dragon riders coming through!**

 **They burned some of the traps**

 **Drago: Cut them down!**

 **Astrid: Up girl! Lean left Eret! Look out!**

 **Hiccup, Valka, Stoick, and Rose Red showed up on their dragons.**

 **One of Drago's men: Take them down!(Pointed his weapon)**

 **Gobber: Heads up!**

 **Grump knocked out the man and five other standing next to him. Gobber laughed Drago noticed Hiccup.**

 **Drago: Dragon master**

 **Rose Red: Welcome aboard dragon rider!(Her and Hiccup flew over to Eret and Astrid)**

 **Eret: Thanks, I think**

 **Astrid: Where have you two been?**

 **Hiccup: Just catching up with mom**

 **Valka flew up in her costume on Cloudjumper with the Bewilder Beast behind her.**

 **Astrid: That's your mother?!**

 **Hiccup: Now you know where I get my dramatic flair(Put his mask on)**

 **Drago: The alpha! Now we have a fight!(Noticed the alpha)**

 **A net brought Valka down to the ground Drago walked over to her as she stood up.**

 **Drago: I've waited a long time for this!**

 **Valka: You cannot take our dragons they are controlled by the alpha(They fought)**

 **Drago: Then It's a good thing I brought a challenger(They stopped)**

 **Drago screamed another Bewilder Beast rose from the ocean.**

 **Rose Red: Another one?!**

 **Valka: No**

 **She hit him in the back he pushed her on her back hard. He pinned her to the ground and took off her mask. Before he could stab her Stoick threw him hard. Drago grabbed a weapon and stood back up.**

 **Valka: Thank you(Stoick helped her up)**

 **Stoick: For you my dear anything(Stared angrily at Drago weapon ready)**

 **They fought the same time the alpha's fought**

 **Stoick: Val, do you think you can stop them?**

 **Valka: I'll do my best! Come on Cloudjumper!(Hopped back on him and he took off)**

 **Drago: You! I watched you burn!**

 **Stoick: It takes more than fire to kill me!**

 **Valka flew in between the two alphas but then moved before they could hit her. Drago pushed Stoick to the ground**

 **Gobber: Stoick!(Threw him something)**

 **Stoick smacked Drago hard with it Drago's alpha killed Valka's alpha.**

 **Valka: No!**

 **Astrid: No!(Gasped)**

 **The alpha roared some of the dragons flew to him.**

 **Drago: We have won, now finish her!(Pointed at Valka)**

 **Stoick: No!(Looked at her)**

 **Stoick: Hold on!**

 **Stoick: Skullcrusher go!(Hopped on him and his dragon took off)**

 **Stoick: Come on Gobber!**

 **Gobber: Right behind you Stoick!(Ran after him)**

 **Valka fell off Cloudjumper Stoick jumped off Skullcrusher, caught her, and they landed on the mountain.**

 **Hiccup: Stop!**

 **Rose Red: Stop!**

 **They flew down to Drago, Hiccup removed his mask Drago laughed.**

 **Drago: This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel.**

 **Hiccup: All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?**

 **Rose Red: Dragons are kind amazing creatures that can bring people together.**

 **Drago: Or tear them apart(Took off his fake arm)**

 **Hiccup: Why a dragon army?**

 **Drago: Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.**

 **Hiccup: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you. And get rid of those who won't.**

 **Drago: Clever boy(Laughed)**

 **Rose Red: The world wants peace and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let us show you.**

 **Drago: No let me show you!**

 **Drago screamed drawing the alpha away from Valka and Stoick and over to him.**

 **Stoick: Hiccup!**

 **Stoick: Come on Gobber!(They ran down the mountain)**

 **Gobber: Okay change of plan!**

 **Drago: No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha controls them all.**

 **Toothless and CandyApple started going nuts**

 **Hiccup: Toothless!**

 **Rose Red: CandyApple!**

 **Drago: Witness true strength, the strength of will over others. In the face of it you two are nothing.**

 **Toothless and CandyApple looked at Hiccup and Rose Red**

 **Hiccup: What did he just tell you?(Pushed Rose Red behind him)**

 **Hiccup: Toothless CandyApple come on, stop! Snap out of it! Toothless CandyApple no!**

 **Rose Red: Don't!**

 **Stoick: Hiccup!**

 **Rose Red: Stop!**

 **Stoick: Son!**

 **Hiccup: Dad! No!**

 **Stoick pushed Hiccup and Rose Red out of the way getting hit by Toothlesses and CandyApple's blasts getting killed. Valka ran over gasping Drago laughed and walked away. Hiccup and Rose Red noticed Stoick and stood up.**

 **Hiccup: No(They ran over to him)**

 **They got the ice off of him**

 **Hiccup: Dad!(Trying to pull him onto his back)**

 **Valka: Stoick!(Ran over to him)**

 **Hiccup: Dad(Valka pulled him onto his back and listened for a heart beat)**

 **Tears went down her face as she knew he was dead. She looked at Hiccup with sad eyes.**

 **Hiccup: No**

 **Toothless and CandyApple snapped out of it**

 **Hiccup: No(Crying on Stoick's chest)**

 **All the riders landed, gasped, and started crying. Rose Red ran into Dagur's arms crying. Astrid and Gobber ran over to Hiccup Toothless rubbed his head against Stoick's hand.**

 **Hiccup: No! Get away from him! Go on! Get out of here! Get away!(Pushed Toothless away)**

 **Toothless took off**

 **Valka: It's not his fault you know that**

 **CandyApple, Toothless, and all the dragon riders dragons went under the alpha's control and took off. Drago rode on Toothless**

 **Drago: Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!**

 **Hiccup: Toothless!(Quickly stood up)**

 **Valka: No don't!(Grabbed Hiccup)**

 **Stoick's funereal**

 **Gobber: May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear It rise from the depths of Valhalla. And know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen a warrior, a chief, a father, and a friend.**

 **Hiccup lit the arrow on fire a sent it flying onto the ship. Everyone else did the same.**

 **Hiccup: I'm sorry dad, I'm not the chief you wanted me to be.**

 **He sighed sadly, Valka walked over to him**

 **Valka: You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing so frail so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it but your father he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all and he was right.(Rubbing his hair)**

 **Valka: You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together.(Made him look at her rubbing her cheek)**

 **Hiccup: I was so afraid of becoming my father, mostly cause I never thought I could. How do you become someone that brave, that great, and that selfless? I guess you can only try.(Walked away from her and closer to the edge)**

 **Hiccup: A chief protects his own, we are going back(Turned and looked at all his riders)**

 **Tuffnut: Uh, with what?**

 **Ruffnut: He took all the dragons**

 **Hiccup: Not all of them**

 **Meanwhile with Hiccup and them**

 **They arrived at Berk**

 **Hiccup: No**

 **Dagur: He took all the dragons!**

 **Hiccup: Distract the alpha, keep his focus off of Toothless.**

 **Tuffnut: Uh, how?**

 **Eret: Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle!**

 **Eret: Except for this one!(His baby dragon took off)**

 **Male Viking: Hey look it's Hiccup!**

 **All the Vikings cheered**

 **Drago: What!(Noticed the riders)**

 **As Hiccup flew over to the Drago the rest of the riders threw sheep at him and Fishlegs blew the horn. Fishlegs screamed and jumped out of the way as the alpha shot ice at the horn.**

 **Fishlegs: I'm okay!**

 **Drago: You certainly are hard to get rid of I'll say that.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless? It's me bud, It's me I'm right here. Come back to me**

 **Drago laughed**

 **Drago: He's not yours anymore, he belongs to the alpha. But please, great dragon master try to take him. He will not miss a second time**

 **Hiccup: It wasn't your fault bud they made you do it. You would never hurt him. You would never hurt me(Put his hand on Tootlesses nose)**

 **Drago: How are you doing that?**

 **Hiccup: Please, you are my best friend bud. My best friend(Tears in his eyes)**

 **Toothless was back to himself**

 **Hiccup: Atta boy! That's it! I'm here!**

 **Drago: Enough!(Smacked Toothless in the face with his stick)**

 **Toothless threw Drago off of him then Toothless fell.**

 **Hiccup: Hang on!(Jumped off the baby dragon as Drago landed on the alpha's tusk)**

 **Hiccup: Almost there buddy**

 **He landed on Toothless and started his tail and they flew.**

 **Drago: Do something!**

 **Hiccup: We need to get those two apart**

 **Hiccup grabbed a piece of flag**

 **Hiccup: We have to block him out Toothless. Do you trust me bud?**

 **Hiccup tied it around Toothlesses eyes**

 **Hiccup: We can do this, you and me as one. Now let's try this one more time!**

 **All the Vikings cheered**

 **Astrid: Take him down babe!**

 **Valka: Go get them!**

 **Hiccup flew over to the alpha**

 **Drago: Take control of it!**

 **Hiccup: Shut it out Toothless**

 **Drago: Stop them!**

 **Hiccup: Now!**

 **The alpha shot ice and Drago laughed but then he saw Toothless above him without Hiccup. Hiccup flew over to Drago shooting Hideous Zippleback gas then sparked it. Drago fell off of the alpha and landed on the ground. Hiccup landed back on Toothless and they landed in front of Drago. Hiccup got off of him.**

 **Hiccup: Hold him there Toothless, It's all over now.**

 **Drago: Or is it?(The alpha behind Hiccup)**

 **Hiccup turned around**

 **Hiccup: Oh no!(The alpha shot ice)**

 **The ice trapped him and Toothless Drago laughed.**

 **Valka: No!(Landed on the ground and got off the baby dragon)**

 **Valka: No! Hiccup!(Hitting the ice)**

 **Astrid, Gobber, Rose Red, and Dagur ran over. A blue flash broke the ice, it was Toothless. As Hiccup ran over to Valka Toothless flew onto a piece of ice and Toothless and the alpha roared at each other.**

 **Hiccup: He's challenging the alpha!**

 **Valka: To protect you!**

 **Toothless shot at the alpha all the dragons were back to themselves and surrounded behind Toothless.**

 **Drago: No! No! No! Fight back! Fight back!(Climbed back on the alpha)**

 **Drago: What's the matter with you?**

 **All the riders and vikings walked up behind Hiccup. Toothless who had Hiccup on him flew back onto the ice.**

 **Hiccup: Now do you get it? This is what it means to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now!**

 **Drago: Never! Come on!**

 **Toothless and all the dragons shot at the alpha breaking one of his tusks.**

 **Hiccup: The alpha protects them all**

 **All the Vikings cheered as the alpha dove down into the water taking Drago with him. Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup got off. All the dragons landed on the ground. All the dragons bowed to Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: You never cease to amaze me bud. Thank you(Laided his head against Toothlesses)**

 **Everyone laughed at Toothless licked Hiccup**

 **Hiccup: Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!**

 **All the vikings hugged their dragons Hiccup petted Skullcrusher.**

 **Eret: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper(Walked over to Hiccup)**

 **Eret laughed as Skullcrusher nudged him**

 **Hiccup: You know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now.**

 **Eret: Me?**

 **Hiccup nodded yes**

 **Eret: I'd be honored(Petted Skullcrusher)**

 **Valka: Your father would be every bit as proud as I am.(Walked over grabbing Hiccup's hands)**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, I'm really glad you're here mom.**

 **Valka: And here I'll stay**

 **Astrid: See? I told you it was in here(Walked up to Hiccup)**

 **Everyone laughed as Astrid turned on Hiccup's back wing.**

 **Hiccup: Still doing that one? That's hilarious**

 **Hiccup: Come here you(Grabbed Astrid and pulled her into a kiss)**

 **Rose Red: Looks like a good idea(Turned to Dagur who's hand she was holding)**

 **They kissed too, Gothi tapped Hiccup and told him to kneel so he did. She put some black stuff from a tree on her figures then made a Viking hat with it on his forehead. Hiccup stood up as Gobber walked over they smiled at each other.**

 **Gobber: The chief has come home!**

 **Everyone cheered and chanted " Long live the chief". All the dragons blew fire.**

 **The End**

 **Author notes: When and if I have time I will make a sequel after I see the third movie.**


End file.
